


That's My Wife (Cassian Andor x Fem!Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: Cassian and the reader return to Yavin after their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know lol. One of my mutuals on tumblr wanted me to write something based on one of my headcanons for dating Cassian and I couldn't resist. The headcanon was: "Cassian being able to point to you at random times during the day and say to strangers, 'That’s my wife.'"  
> Anyway, this is just a short cute lil something something. Pls enjoy<3

With special permission, you and Cassian had stolen away for a few weeks for a honeymoon. It was hard to get Cassian to agree to take the time off, but he couldn’t say no to you, so he went along with it. He couldn’t argue the fact that you both needed a break, and it was kind of customary to get away after getting married. He let you drag him off someplace sandy where the sun warmed the waters surrounding an island. It was, for lack of a better word, paradise, and he was glad to be there with you at his side.

Then, you could have spent your honeymoon in a dumpster and he wouldn’t have minded.

Coming back home was more difficult than either of you had anticipated. After spending two weeks with salt in your hair, sleeping between silk sheets and making love beneath the stars, neither of you were ready to go back to Yavin. Unfortunately, you had a metric ton of work to catch up on, so you reluctantly returned to the humid planet.

Upon your return, as you expected, there was a lot to do and little time to do it. Cassian spent the entire day training new recruits, all of which had the reaction time of a potato, so things weren’t exactly going smoothly. By the end of the day he was exhausted, and he was getting really sick of hearing the words, “So, wait, what do we do again, Sir?”

He led the recruits outside to the shooting range where he spotted you from across the field. You were engrossed in a conversation with someone holding a clipboard, your brow furrowed and using your hands as you spoke. Cassian shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as he watched you, his heart skipping a beat when you glared at the person in front of you. Sure, he felt bad that you were frustrated, but it was beyond adorable to see you taking charge and giving someone shit.

You glanced over in his direction and your expression changed from aggravated to friendly when you noticed him standing there. Cassian’s smile grew and he nodded once, shifting his weight and crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as you ended your conversation and wandered over to him, quickening your pace as you grew closer.

“Hi there,” you said in a playful voice as he pulled you into an embrace.

“You looked like you needed some cheering up,” he said, placing a small kiss to your temple.

You groaned. “I don’t know where the general finds these people. They’re incapable of listening, I swear.”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you mean,” Cassian chuckled, pulling away but keeping his arms around your waist. “I’ve been with recruits all day.”

“Yikes,” you said, raising your eyebrows. “And I thought I was having a rough day.”

“Well, at least my day just got a million times better,” he smirked, leaning in and capturing your lips in a single kiss. He pressed his forehead against yours when he pulled away, your noses touching.

“So did mine,” you grinned. It was your turn to kiss him, letting your lips linger a bit longer than his had.

Unbeknownst to either of you, the group of recruits was standing nearby, watching with wide eyes. They all looked around at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

“Sir?” one of them piped up, his voice cracking.

Cassian broke the kiss with a sigh, setting his jaw. “What?”

“We, um, don’t know how to load the blasters.”

“Have fun,” you said, grinning at him cheesily and kissing his cheek before wandering away.

He watched you go, his smile returning as he did. His heart swelled in his chest when he remembered all of the things you’d done in the previous weeks. From the late-night skinny dipping to the early morning laughter that always ended with sore stomachs and lost voices, it all flooded his mind as he watched you walk back into the temple. He could easily say that he was the happiest person on Yavin in that moment, and the luckiest overall.

“Who’s that?” one of the recruits asked, following Cassian’s gaze.

Cassian smirked and glanced over at the group. “That’s my wife.”


End file.
